Jack's Funeral?
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: When a serial killer form Jack's past comes back into his life. Him and his family are forced into hiding. How does Kim react to the news? Who is the mysterious man always showing up? And will Jack Die?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is a quick two-shot. Umm I just have one question when you get to the end of the story could you please read the author's note so you could help me with the next part.**

_Jack's POV_

"Shut up!" she said laughing as a blush crept up her face.

"What I just think it's funny that Mrs. Chan yelled at you for getting up to get a tissue." I repeated laughing.

"It wasn't I got yelled at in front of the hole class. It was so embarrassing." She said raising her hands to cover her face. We then started walking in a comfortable silence, as I snuck a few quick glances at her. I'm not gonna lie, Kim and I had grown close over the past year. We were supposed to go on a date after we all re joined the dojo, but we got caught skipping and got in trouble. Why haven't we gone on another date yet? Good question, I don't have the courage that I had 7 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, and 42 minutes ago. So we are still just friends who blush, flirt, and hug a lot, but just friends. "Well thanks for walking me home Jack." She said as we reached he house.

"No problem. Hey ride our skateboards to school tomorrow?"

"Nah, we did that Monday, penny boards tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Sure. Bye Kim" and gave her a quick hug before I continued the next two blocks to my house. I walked in silence before I heard faint sirens, I instantly tensed and picked up my pace cause my gut had the worst feeling. I saw the flikring lights and started to sprint. My worst fear came true. There was at least 10 squad cars parked around my house there were men at all enterances and "police line: do not cross" tape around my whole house. I ran up to the front door ducking under the tape and ignoring the calls from the police. I opened up the front door and relief flooded my body as I saw my whole family was safely sitting at the kitchen table talking to a man in a suit. "MOM" I ran towards her.

"Jack! Thank god your safe." She said relieved and embracing me in a hug.

"What's going on?"

"Jack, honey he's back." She said softly. I could feel the blood drain out of my skin at the sound of the two words "_he's back_". My past had finally caught up to me.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_Kim's POV_

"Where is he?" I thought to myself as I stood at the top of my driveway holding my pink penny board in my hand. I pulled out my iPhone and checked the time, he was 15 minutes late, and still no text. Like how inconsiderate can guys be. If I don't leave now, I'll never make it on time. So I started my ride to school. When I finally got there I could just tell that something was off. Maybe it was the tons of police cars outside of the school, or perhaps the VERY thorough search that every student had to go through to get into the school building.

"Kimberly Crawford?" said the guy as he was my I.D.

"It's Kim, and what?" I said hastily, I had a test I needed to study for.

"Please come with me," he paused, "Kim." I followed as he led me to one of the faculties' conference rooms. I was sat down in a chair next to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Jack's whole family was sitting in the corner. His dad was holding hs mom in his arms. His younger sister was on his older sisters lap and his younger brother was right next to them. There were at least 5 guards in the room. Then the door opened two guards walked in followed by Jack standing between two guard, followed by another pair of guards. This looked serious. "What did you get yourself into this time Jack?" I said. "Quiet Miss Crawford!" said one guard. I then stood up, "Answer me Jack." I said looking him dead strait in the eye. The cop was giving me the dirtiest look, "Kim" Jack said weakily, "please sit down, I'll explain everything." There was something about the tone in his voice, was I hearing right, or could I hear fear in his voice. I slowly sat down as the cop had a triumphant look on his face. Jack sat across the table from us and he wouldn't look at us. I tried to read his face but there were too many emotions, I could just see guilt and fear, not a good combination. The door opened again Julie and Rudy walked in and were seated.

"What's going on?" Rudy asked, "I was sitting with Phil when these guys just came in and picked me up and drove me here. Rude." He said looking at two guys in suits and sunglasses standing emotionlessly in the corner.

"Rudy, I'll explain everything when everyone is here." He said not looking up. I quickly looked around the room wondering who else had to arrive, pretty much everyone is here. Then there was a knock on the door and everyone tensed, all the guards reached for their gun holsters. Then the door opened and a tall well-built guy, with Jack lengthed black hair walked in, holding a guitar case.

"Where's Jack?" he said looking around, Jack rose his head and his eyes lit up.

"DAD!" He said rising from his chair and jogging to the elder man. He gave him a long hug and the elder man let out a breath of relief. Now we need to backtrack a minute, I was pretty sure that Jack's one and only father was sitting in the corner since before I walked in. But now that I thought about it, this guy looked a lot more like Jack.

"Well now that everyone's here I guess I can tell the story. Umm well when I was 9 I witnessed a murder and the guy was taken into custody. He was a serial killer known as the Washington Slayer. When I had just turned 10 I stepped up the stand and was a witness that was the main reason he was convicted of first degree murder. Then when I was around 11 he escaped from jail and he tried to hunt me down. They eventually caught him when I was 12 and my mom made the decision to move here to Seaford. So yesterday I got back home and the police were surrounding my house and they informed me and my family that he escaped, while he was being moved from one jail to another, earlier that day and had told his roommate he would be back as soon as Jack Brewer is dead." It was dead silent in the room and all eyes were on Jack. He then sat down.

"Well as you may now know you are all in danger, the Washington strangler could use any of you to get to Jack. So we ask that for the next few days you try not to make any contact with Mr. Brewer. He won't be coming to school or karate practice, he and all of his family will then immediately be sent into hiding after this meeting. We will give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes and then you will all be going back to your everyday lives, like nothing ever happened."

"Umm question. How long until we can talk to Jack again? Cause we have a huge tournament coming up-" Rudy started.

"The specific amount of time is unknown. It could be days, months, possibly years-" he half replied before I stepped in.

"Wait hold up, years? So we are just supposed to forget about Jack for as long as it takes you. Forget it."

"Kim can I see you in the hallway?" Jack asked putting an end to my rant. I looked into his pleading eyes and couldn't say no. I let out a heavy breathe and walked out into the hall. Guards started to follow, but Jack stopped them. "I need to talk to her in private."

"Mr. Brewer I don't think that is the best idea." Said the mean cop who yelled at me when I first entered.

"I'll be in a hallway with guards on the end with no windows. I think I can manage it." He said sarcastically and followed me into the hall.

"Jack, you can forget about it, I'm not-"

"Kim stop, please just stop. I need you to follow whatever that man says, no matter how annoying and high strung he is." He said cracking a smile.

"Why?" I replied.

"Cause when I'm sent to god knows where for protection, that means I can't be here to protect you." He said grasping my shoulders.

"There you go again Jack. Trying to protect me, I don't need protection from you or anyone. I can protect myself." I said raising my voice.

"Kim, you can't always protect yourself, no one can. Not even me."

"Yeah okay the almighty Jack Brewer can't protect himself." He then lifted his shirt up which surprised me. It's not like I haven't see him without a shirt on, it just caught me off guard. Not because he has the body of a male god or anything, just it caught me off guard.

"Do you see this scar?" which I obliviously did. I had noticed it before but didn't think much of it. I nodded slowly. "He shot me when I was 11. The strangler shot me with the intent of killing me. Kim this scar everyday reminds me if my greatest fear. I- I can't let anything like that ever happen to you. So no matter how much the cop pisses you off, please listen to him, if not for your own safety, then for me. Please?" he asked. I slowly reached out and touched the scar. I slowly moved my hand over it.

"He- he actually shot you?" Jack nodded. "That's- that's so scary."

He placed his hands over mine over his abbs, just kidding his scar. "I know. Kim promise me you will stay safe while I'm gone."

"But what if they never catch him, will you ever come back? Or am I just supposed to just forget you?" I asked.

"No please don't that would really suck if my best friend forgot me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm your best friend," I said crossing my arms. "Your best friend that had no idea that your parents were divorced." I said.

"I don't really like to talk about my parent's divorce. It's just I feel like I'm the reason they split up. But they were always fighting after he first escaped. Then it all went downhill after my mom wanted to move to the west coast. My dad couldn't leave his store, so they split." He simply stated.

"It's not your fault Jack. It's that psychopaths fault." Kim said.

"Whatever, it's all in the past. But what if it happens again and mom and Bill split up cause of this again?" he said worried.

"Well that won't happen unless you move, but that won't happen cause I won't allow it." I said simply. I then stood up and pulled him up. "Let's go back and talk to snooty the cop."

**Three Weeks Later**

I was at the mall, specifically Circus Burger, with Grace and Julie.

"Sooo Kim, how are you holding up without Jack?" Grace asked with a smirk.

"Well we lost our last tournament because Jerry couldn't beat Frank in the spar. Then Milton-" I was cut off.

"No I said how are YOU doing without Jack?" she said smiling.

"Well honestly, it's driving me crazy! I have no one wo skate, spar, or pass notes in history class. And the worst part is I don't even know if he is safe or if he even misses me." I said the last part very quiet.

"Wait so the great Kim Crawford has feelings for Jack?" said Julie sarcastically.

"Who could have known that Jack and Kim had feelings for each other?" said Grace playing along,

"Oh I don't know perhaps the whole student body of Seaford High." Replied Julie.

"Are you two done now?" I asked annoyed.

"Kim of coarse he misses you, if Julie was correct you and Jack had a little heart to heart before he left. Give us the details please?" Grace asked.

"It was nothing he just made me to promise him I would stay safe and he told me about his dad and what had happened with the strangler and stuff." I said as I shrugged it off.

"AWW he trusts you with his secret, Kim that is so cute." They both said at the same time.

"Mrs Crawford." I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around to see two very familiar men standing with perfect posture.

"Hey aren't you those security guys?" I asked unsure.

"Yes Mrs. Crawford." They answered simutaniously.

"Well, why aren't you guys in suits or something?" I questioned a little confused.

They looked at each other and gave a look of guilt. "I'm afraid we have some bad news, concerning your friend Jack Brewer." Said the man on the left. I didn't hear much after that they told me they would drive us to the school to see the others. Julie and Grace were holding each other as tears ran down their faces in the back of the car. But I couldn't feel any tears on my face. Why wasn't I crying, Jack was gone forever and I would never spar, skate, see, maybe even kiss him. I just looked out of the window as we rolled down the usual streets of Seaford that looked much different know. We puled up in front of the school and I stepped out of the car. I got out of the car without a word and walked straight into the conference room and sat in the same chair I sat in three weeks ago and watched as the FBI took him out of my life forever. Slowly everyone else filed into the room and sat quietly. Then snooty the cop came in with a worried look on his face. He explained how Jack had been sitting in a café when he was shot by a hired sniper through a window. He had died on the way to the hospital repeating how he was sorry he let us all down. Great so Jack died thinking he wasn't good enough. After he finished talking I stood up and walked out of the room as Milton and Grace called my name.

**A/N Hey umm as you can see Jack died. There is a scene where Kim gets comforted by someone. So I was wondering should it be Milton or Jerry. Please review your thoughts on who it should be or what you think so far. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I'm story that some of you are sad Jack dies but its called Jack's funeral so you probably should haves sent that coming. But please still read you will like it. I hope.

Kim's POV

I walked down the familiar hallways of Seaford High, I walked past the cafeteria where me and Jack first met, the janitors closet where we had been locked in then down the hall we had rode plastic trays on. I went to the locker right next to mine and turned the dial to 25. Jack always had the first two numbers in the lock to open his locker quickly. I then opened the blue door and examined the contents. There were a couple textbooks, some paper, a magnetic whiteboard that I had drawn on about a month ago. "I can't believe he hasn't erased that yet." I thought to myself. Then I saw something that caught my eye, I believe it was the letter Jack was going to give me when he was going to leave for the Otai Academy. I picked it up and sid it in my purse as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I took a glance at the locker and saw a picture of me and Jack. It was taken on my last birthday. I was standing laughing as Jack had his arms wrapped around my upper chest and I lightly clasped his arms. As I looked at his smiling face I broke down and started to cry.

"Kim?" I heard and knew it was Jerry. I turned and looked at him as tears welled in my eyes.

"Jerry" I barely got out before I started sobbing and he quickly wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. He just held me tight.

"Kim I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said before his voice cracked and then I knew he too was crying. We were probably the closest out of the gang to Jack. Jerry was his right hand guy, his best friend. And I was well I was his Kim. His one and only Kim. "C'mon lets go home." He said and he draped his arm over my shoulder as leaned in more till my head was in his shoulder. Jerry was pretty much my big brother. I'd leave the girlfriend stuff to Grace.

~~~~~~TIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIP~~~~~~

It was the day of Jack's funeral. I was sitting in my room staring into my mirror. I had a blank expression on my face. I decided to wear no makeup for I knew I would probably end up crying again. I was in a black lace dress, black tights, and black flats. I heard the faint sound of my mother's voice calling me downstairs. The gang was probably downstairs waiting for me. I had barely seen them all week. I would go to school and wouldn't talk to anyone, skipped lunch, slept in class cause I could hardly sleep at night. People at school would ask me how I was but I would ignore them. None of them really cared. When we ask someone how they are we ask out of manner not cause we actually give a damn. Then I would come home right after school, skipping practice. I walked, I couldn't even look at my skateboard without thinking about him. I couldn't even say his name without tears welling in my eyes. I was pissed of at everything and everyone. A skating add popped up on my laptop the other day and I threw it off the bed. I eventually stood up and walked downstairs. I slowly walked down the staircase and took in the sight before me. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were sitting on the couch. Jerry for once saying nothing. Rudy was standing in the corner of the room, his face looked shocked as if he still couldn't believe it happened. My Mother and father were quietly whispering in another corner of the room. Grace and Julie were silently crying in the corner. They didn't know Jack that well, my guess was they were here for Jerry and Milton. My younger brother was standing right in the center of the room in an oversized suit jacket staring down at his shoes.

"Hey Kim" Jerry said looking

up. I tried not to cry as I looked into his eyes he looked like a sad puppy.

"Hey Jerry." I smiled weakly. "Shall we get going?" I said and started walking towards the front door. I heard them get up behind me and eventually we got outside. We all climbed into Rudy's van except my parents and little brother. We got into our usual seats and I looked at the empty seat next to me. "Jack's spot" I whispered softly as I rubbed my hand over the worn out cushion.

We arrived at the church about twenty minutes later. We filed in and were in the 2nd row back. There were a lot of people here. Mrs. Brewer that people were coming all the way from his old hometown in Texas for the funeral. Jack's parents went up to the podium and thanked everyone for coming. Then they asked me to come up. I debated for a second in my head then eventually stoop up and made my way to the podium. "Uhm Hi as some as you know I'm Kim Crawford and I was one of Jack's closest and first friends he had here in Seaford. Jack was an amazing person. He was an outstanding karate student that raised a burning dojo out of its ashes and made it a friendly and fun place to be. He was an amazing friend to everyone who deserved it. He would stand up for anyone even of he didn't know you. He was the go to kind of guy. Jack is the only reason I am friends with the most 4 amazing guys I know." I paused and looked at Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy smiling at me. "Jack was pretty much good at anything he tried. And I'm not gonna lie it ticked me off a little." I said as the crowd let out a little chuckle. "But honestly we are all blessed if we are sitting in this room right now. Because that means we had all met Jack and he had influenced our lives in a positive way. Whether we are here because you are a rival dojo." I said as I glanced back at a group of guys in black dress shirts with red ties. "Or maybe it was because we loved to skate." and I looked at Randy and his friends. "Maybe it was because of the Wasabi Code" and I looked at Bobby and a couple of the younger students from a dojo. "Maybe your here cause you have an amazing friendship with him that not even death can break apart." I looked at the guys. I didn't know if I should say the last part. I looked at Grace and it was like she knew what I was thinking and she slowly nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. "Or maybe over the course of three years you fell in love with the two moles on his face, or his personality, or his smile, or his deep brown eyes. Or you just fell for all of him but never got the chance to tell him like I did. But we are all pretty lucky we got to be apart of Jack Brewer's life because people like Jack don't come around many times within your life. Sadly he was taken young. He had only just gotten his driver's license. But Jack lived each day like it was his last. Thank you" and I stepped down and quickly walked to my seat.

I sat down next to Grace and she smirked at me "I knew it."

"Shut up" I said back.

~~~~~~ TIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIP ~~~~~~

We were now at the graveyard and it was the last few minutes before they lowered Jack's blue coffin into the ground forever. I looked over and I saw Grace and Jerry squeezing the life out of each others hands. I smiled at their intertwined hands. I looked across and saw a bunch of FBI agents and then Snooty the cop. Then a few people down was a man with blood shot eyes, he stood up and tried to quickly leave as they started to lower Jack's coffin into the group. Suddenly there was commotion between a cop and the man with the bloodshot eyes. They fought towards the front of the crowd and knocked over Jack's coffin. The cop who looked familiar was on the ground was getting beat up. Suddenly rage filled my body. I went over to the open coffin and grabbed one of Jack's "legs" that happened to e ceramic and broke it over the bloodshot eyes guy's head. He passed Out. The cop stood up oh and would you look who it was Jack.

"Kim" he said smiling and went in for a hug. How dare he. I smirked and socked him in his pretty boy face. I then turned on my heel me walked out of there

A/N: Well YOU GUYS DIDNT SEE THAT COMIN DID YA. Don't worry there actually will be a third chapter of the aftermath that explains everything. But please review. Thanks

Oh and sorry for the speech I had no idea how to write a funeral speech, it was really bad.


End file.
